eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribes
"Now class, settle down, settle down.. JERRY! Don't throw pencils! Alright.. Now today class we will be going over the basics in the differences between the different Tribes of the Shemarrians, primarily the original 8 first encountered, the next 3 discovered to form the core 11 tribes. Then the various major Fringe Tribes. Over the next several weeks, we will spend several days on each of the 11 Tribes with a day or so for each of the major Fringe Tribes of note encountered thus far." Professor Gren Whisper-Speaker, male Shemarrian Unattached, teaching at the University of Lazlo. Shemarrian Tribes The Ecotroz Shemarrian Nation, Reformed Nation and Star Nation are divided into 11 major Tribes, 8 of which were originally created by ARCHIE-3 and Hagan as part of their plan to create a buffer zone and units for active participation in the world at large without revealing their presence. The 11 make up the High Council which is the ruling body of all the Ecotroz Shemarrians. There are also an increasing number of Fringe Tribes that are part of or petitioning to join the Shemarrian Star Nation. Many of these Fringe Tribes are splinter groups of the core 11, while others are groups that are emulating the Shemarrians for various reasons, such as inspiring a better way to live or to honour Shemarrian rescuers. Some are versions of the Ecotroz Shemarrians from another dimension, such as the Shae-ma-nen-rahn, which many believe to the the inspirations for ARCHIE-3 and Hagan's Shemarrian designs. ARCHIE-3 and Hagan Original 8 Hagan and ARCHIE-3 designed 8 tribes originally, with each tribe covering different areas surrounding ARCHIE's Allegheny Mountain Facility. The original tribes included the Blood Riders, Darkwaters, Ghost Riders, Hawkmoon, Horrorwoods, Silvermoon, Skullcrusher and The Wolf's Path. More information for each tribe while under ARCHIE and Hagan's control Pre-Civil War can be found in Source Book 1, Shemarrian Nation, Rifters 54 for Phase 2 and new units. New Arrivals Three more tribes were discovered around the time of the Shemarrian Civil War: The Wayfinders, Sapphire Cobras and Lost Eclipse, although the Lost Eclipse was not confirmed to outsiders for many years. Wayfinders The Wayfinders were created when an ARCHIE controlled Shemarrian was investigating in the Tolkeen ruins and discovered a magical device that transferred the soul of a Tolkeenite, Tsyldaen, into the android's frame. The 'resurrected' Tolkeenite Tsyldaen slowly began transferring the souls of other Tolkeenites that were stored in 'The Heart,' and the new tribe slowly grew. As the founding members of the Wayfinders are mostly ex-Tolkeenites, there is a large number of spell casters in the tribe. As Progen allowed their numbers to grow even more after the Civil War, many of the Progen born Ecotroz Shemarrians in the tribe were showing magical talent as well. The Wayfinders are the ''magical tribe in the Shemarrian Nation. Virtually all of the Shemarrian Techno-Wizardry comes from the Wayfinders. Shemarrians in other tribes that develop magical abilities may become Eccentrics or join the Wayfinders, or at the very least spend a decade or several learning the mystic arts before returning to their original tribes to guide any other mages in their tribe or at least add their talents to their tribe. This became incredibly useful during the Minion War. Sapphire Cobras The Sapphire Cobras were encountered when an unaffiliated War-Chieftainess in the New Orleans bayou encountered a Sapphire Cobra and was badly damaged. The Ecotroz entity offered the dying Shemarrian a chance to live and lead the 9th tribe, which she accepted and was reborn as an Ecotroz Shemarrian. The Sapphire Cobras are quite well known for being one of the more eccentric of the original 11, being very passionate about everything, just like the Blood Riders, but also having a cult-like religion very different from the beliefs of the rest of the Shemarrians. Lost Eclipse The Lost Eclipse, or Nightmare Tribe as it was first referred to by outsiders, is considered the most eccentric of the tribes, filled with many monster or monster inspired elites. Many of the original members were escapees from the Bedlam facilities, converted ARCH-Vampires and similar robots and androids modeled after monsters, created by ARCHIE and Hagan. In the Star Nation, the Lost Eclipse is known for doing things that the other tribes are not ''willing or not capable ''of doing, for moral, ethical or cultural reasons. Working in the shadows, the Lost Eclipse are considered masters of psychological warfare amongst the tribes. Fringe Tribes ''“As our numbers and influence grow, as our presence across the Megaverse stretches farther, it is to be expected that our civilization tree should expand and grow more diverse. We shall encounter splinter factions of our own people, or run across long lost relatives, or parallel evolutions of what we are, strange and terrible twisted mirrors of ourselves. It is heartening that our clan should be so widespread in the greater universe, but also frightening in its way, since we know not what next we might find.” Although the central prominence of the Eleven Tribes of the Shemarrian (Star) Nation has yet to be seriously challenged, various other ‘Shemarrians’ have emerged over the years. Some of these, like the Shaemar, are naturally evolved societies that predate ARCHIE-3 and Hagan Lonovich, but who may or may not have inspired the two’s creations, or may simply bear a coincidental resemblance to the Shemarrians. Others may be the result of splinter groups, the brainchildren of Eccentrics and Unattached trying their own social experiments, rather than be pigeonholed into the existing societies of the Eleven. Like the persistent rumors of the ‘Shadowblades’, these smaller groups only add to the confusion of outsiders trying to draw defining lines around the scope and scale of Shemarrian society. None of these ‘fringe’ groups has thus far proven to be very large or powerful, and their recognition as legitimate ‘Tribes’ remains uncertain (and in some cases, unlikely). For now, the Eleven core Tribes seem to be content to watch and wait what emerges, before extending official recognition. As one Lost Eclipse Tribe-member put it; “Once there were eight, then there were ten, then there were eleven, and the Shaemar make twelve. Who knows what will happen next? Setting definite numbers has proven shortsighted.” The following are confirmed Fringe tribes, whether actual members, probationary or petitioning, listed by parent tribe. There is also a Random Generator for creating your own Fringe Tribe. HawkMoon (Sponsored) The IronHearts Believed to be a subset of Hawkmoons. In truth a collaboration between the Hawkmoon and Kirn allies, a NeShemar formation of smuggled Sims(genetically-engineered short-lived human clones from the Manhunter Universe). (Spin-Off) The Steel Gaians A small clan that has settled in the GNE, and seem to have strong ties with the GNE and Paladin Steel. Their stock and trade seems to be using spare parts from their host nation's industry in their Warmounts and other gear, and in producing Shemar-derived hardware(minus certain proprietary technologies) for sale. (Spin-Off) Clan Shelley A bizarre fringe tribe that seems to be an offshoot of the Lost Eclipse, but is actually from the Hawkmoons. Founded by a Hawkmoon War-Goddess and escaped ex-slave borgs, converted ARCH-Vampires and similar converted monstrous looking robots and androids. They have a definitely halloween and mad science theme to them. DarkWaters At present, there doesn't seem to be any fringe tribes formed from the DarkWaters. Blood Riders (Spin-Off) The Radiant Edge This tribe is well known for the toxicity of their attacks and physiology of their members. They work and live in many radioactive death zones and other areas too toxic for most lifeforms. Many of their weapons are radiation based. They also have some of the best technology in the Shemarrian Star Nation for cleaning up radiation leaks and treating radiation exposure. (Spin-Off) Thousand Dragons Another tribe that was formed by a group being lost in another dimension and time. This tribe has modeled themselves after dragons, with many warmounts and elites featuring draconic features and dragon-like abilities. (Spin-Off) The FlameWings A tribe of incredible fierce warriors, that believe there is no such thing as the term 'over kill'. Their preferred mode of combat is brutal and swift blitzkrieg styles. Using massive firepower, including weapons of mass destruction, with not much care for limiting collateral damage. Ghost Riders (Spin-Off) Clan Alecia Not quite considered a clan, and more of an extended fan club that is inspired by the exploits of Shemarrian folk heroines Alecia and Megarea. Members try to live as their legends did, and go on grand adventures. The Alecias also seem to have discovered and unlocked secrets of some very advanced technology. SkullCrushers (Spin-Off) The Obsidian Dawn A small tribe that specializes in the extermination of invasive species, which usually includes insects. They act as mercenaries that hire themselves out to eliminate large pest problems, or clear colony worlds of dangerous invasive species, which brings in money for the tribe and the Nation. HorrorWoods (Spin-Off) Clan Pantheron A Horrorwoods splinter tribe that seemed to be inspired by the example of the Wolf's Path in patterning their culture on an animal icon, in this case, large predatory cats. This tribe seems to have a particular hatred of Raksasha demons, and eradicate them upon discovery. Wolf’s Path At present, there have not been any fringe tribes formed from the Wolf's Path SilverMoon (Sponsored) Clan Armorand A naturally evolved race that appear to be a Dwarvish take on Shemarrians. They love melee combat and are experts in defensive structure and systems building, and surviving sieges. (Spin-Off) Clan Scelptor A mystery tribe that engages in planetary, or larger, scale projects. These great works may have a clear functional purpose, such as great channels that redirect oceanic currents or repurpose a planet's magnetic field, while others seem to have no purpose whatsoever beyond some strange aesthetic appeal. This tribe appears to have super advanced technology, given the scale of their projects, and also influenced by another, much older race, which they have assimilated into their tribe. Sapphire Cobra (Spin-Off) The SkyeKlad A tribe that advocates a minimum of covering, for the maximum of time, nudists and essentially Sun worshippers, believing the Goddess Shemar is both Sun and Perfection. WayFinder (Sponsored) Clan Vespa This clan was formed by a Swarmy (aka BeeGirls) NeShemar, uses an insect theme in their elites and the few warmounts they have. They also specialize in nanite technology. (Spin-Off) Clan Shinden A tribe formed by Wayfinders who settled in and around the high tech cities of Japan, and who have adopted many aspects of Japanese culture into their own. (Spin-Off) Ghezo Guards An all male (or at least male dominated) eccentric tribe. The Guard acts as a sort of internal mercenary group, wandering Shemarrian territory, offering their services as auxiliaries and special forces. Lost Eclipse/Nightmare (Sponsored) Clan Immensis A clan of NeShemar cyborgs emulating the Shemarrians, wishing to join the Shemarrian Star Nation. The tribe seems to be based on the aesthetic philosophy of 'Wider is Better' and 'Big is Beautiful,' with all members appearing to be plus-size, corpulent, thick-limbed and decidedly pear-shaped. (Spin-Off) The Lollipops A clan formed by Kildren elites who got dissatisfied with the gloomy gus attitudes of the Lost Eclipse. Happy, but deadly, little kiddies with Peter Pan attitudes. (Spin-Off) Clan Motron A Lost Eclipse splinter clan that is obsessed with automotive and speed culture. Their warmounts appear to be based on combining wheeled vehicles with animal features. They are usually fast, if somewhat lightly armoured, making them excellent for hit and fade attacks (Spin-Off) The IceFlames A splinter tribe of the Lost Eclipse that were separated by space and time due to an interdimensional rift experiments. They combine the aspects of ice and fire together, and are also experts in fighting demons due to a demon invasion of their adapted homeworld. Clan Megalilith A clan of giant sized Shemarrians. So far only encountered in the Thundercloud Core regions. Unaffiliated Fringe Tribes These are tribes that have no major affiliation with any of the original 11 Tribes. Chromites A group of cyborg wanna-bees that gained recognition, believing perfection comes in a blend of both organic and machine. Prada Tribe An infamous group of wannabes that attempted to gain formal recognition for the idea of a Tribe whose central philosophy was 'Superior Style', to the exclusion of all else. This clan is believed to have been destroyed after they engaged in one of the shortest and bloodiest campaigns of personal combat ever launched, as well as possibly a feud with Clan Immensis. The Enblightened A naturally evolved race that appear similar to Shemarrian, with super advanced technology that simulates magic so closely that it appears to be magic. This 'tribe' is not part of the Shemarrian Nation, and some may consider it to be a danger to the universe as their purpose seems to be to record and advance species so quickly that they burn out and destroy themselves. They seem to be very anti-magic, even able to create areas that completely suppress or eliminate the presence of P.P.E. Category:Shemarrian Category:Tribe Category:Sapphire Cobra Category:Blood Rider Category:Wayfinder Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:Hagan Category:Wolf's Path Category:Darkwaters Category:Horrorwood Category:Ghost Rider Category:Skullcrusher Category:Lost Eclipse Category:Hawkmoon Category:Silvermoon Category:IronHearts Category:Steel Gaians Category:Radiant Edge Category:Thousand Dragons Category:FlameWings Category:Clan Alecia Category:Obsidian Dawn Category:Clan Panteron Category:Clan Armorand Category:Clan Scelptor Category:Skyeklad Category:Clan Vespa Category:Clan Immensis Category:Lollipops Category:Clan Motron Category:IceFlames Category:Prada Category:Enblighted Category:Clan Shelley Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Ghezo Guard Category:Chromites